


To Catch A Thief

by leigh_adams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_wishes, F/M, Heist, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh_adams/pseuds/leigh_adams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Auror on a jewel heist?  What has the world come to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Catch A Thief

